1. Field of the invention
Composite material production plants are, roughly classified into two types, one of which is a dryer mixing type of continuous system and the other of which is a batcher mixing type of batch system.
The present invention relates to a plant of batch system for producing a composite paving material by using a bituminous waste pavement material and, more particularly, to a plant of batch system wherein a new aggregate material is heated and a bituminous waste material that is not heated are mixed together at a predetermined ratio and the resultant mixture is heated to produce a composite material for use as a bituminous reproduction mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There existed in the prior art no plant of batch system which, at the time of producing a composite material using a bituminous waste pavement material, can collectively execute all of the heating means wherein a new aggregate material as heated and a bituminous waste material as not heated are mixed together at a predetermined mixing ratio and heated, the material supplying means for supplying the new and waste materials up to the heating means, the setting/adusting means wherein the mixing ratio of one to the other of the new and waste materials is set as predetermined and both materials are so quantitatively adjusted as to bear the predetermined ratio, and the other means.
Under the above-mentioned actual circumstances, the following problems have hitherto been raised in regard to conventional production of a composite material which uses a bituminous waste pavement material.
As mentioned above, no heating means in which the new aggregate material which has been heated and the bituminous waste material which has not been heated are mixed together at a predetermined ratio has ever existed. For this reason, the amounts of both the materials were measured at separate positions, respectively, and then both the materials were introduced into a hopper by way of the same sieving device. This made it difficult to keep the predetermined reasonable mixing ratio to be unvaried, resulting in a possible decrease in the reliability as placed upon the quality of the resulting composite-material product.